A workshop was organized to bring together experts in the field of biological solid state NMR to discuss developments in the field. A panel of 20 international scientists was convened. Over 150 spectroscopists attended the workshop from all over the country. There were representatives from all areas of spectroscopy, academic researchers, government scientists and industrial spectroscopists as well as instrument manufacturers. The meeting was very successful and exciting and promoting new research avenues.